Unless I Love You
by Disney1DGirl
Summary: Austin the player is making Ally love him so he could sleep with her. But will Austin be the one to fall in love instead?
1. Dani's Boyfriend

RIIIIIIING! Hear that? That's my alarm ringing for the first day of school. Not just another first day of school. The first day of HIGH SCHOOL. I can't even begin to rant on about how much I DON'T want to go. I actually was going to keep sleeping until my sister, Dani, came in.

"Get up! It's the first day of the rest of your social life! There's gonna be so many cute boys that came from different middle schools! Oh my gosh. I remember the first day of High School for me..." blah, blah blah. I didn't give two fucks about it. Well, her barging into my room made me loose my sleep so I decided to get up and get dressed.

It was a bit warm so I put on some shorts and a regular shirt. I just let my wavy hair loose and put on my white with red converse. I was ready for the day. At least that's what I thought. Apparently Dani had other plans.

"Are you really going to school like that? You forgot some mascara, blush, eyeliner, and foundation. Come on girl!"

"DANI SHUT UP! I don't want any of that on my NATURAL face!"

She approached me with a serious face. "When the guy you will be crushing on doesn't ask you out, you'll see it was best to take my make-up advice".

"We'll see".

I went down stair and poured myself some cereal in a bowl with milk. My little sister Tammi had woken up. It's her first day of school also, except she's going to kindergarden, which doesn't start until 12.

"Tammi, go back to sleep", I said.

"No way! It's my first day of school to, you know!"

"It's 7:30. You don't start school until 12. That's about 5 hours from now".

"It's never too early for school!"

"You won't be saying that for long".

"Good morning Ally, how excited are you for today?"

"Not as excited as Tammi is", I told her taking a bite out of my cereal.

"Tammi! It's too early for you to be up! Go to bed and get more rest!"

"Not unless you catch me! Weeeee!", she exclaims as she runs away.

My mom sighed and said, "Here's 10 dollars in case you or your sister need anything at school".

"Me and Dani?"

"Yes, you're sharing. 5 and 5 okay? I'm going to drop of Tammi at 11:55, and leave for work. I won't be back until 9:30 in the evening.

"Why so late?"

"I have work until 7:30, it's an hour drive from here and then I have to pick up your sister at grandma's house".

"Why can't you let Dani take care of her?"

"Really? Dani? If anything I would let you, but you wouldn't want to if it depended on your life." She had a point.

"You and Dani should be leaving now before it gets late, you don't want to be late on the first day of school, do you?"

"Trust me, I would if I could. DANIIIIIIIIII! LET'S GO!"

"COMING!", Dani yelled from upstairs.

It's a 10 minute walk from my house to the school, and let me tell you, it's bigger than expected. So much more people than middle school! It's incredible! Of course, Dani soon interrupted my thoughts.

"Here. Your schedule. Now, you have second lunch, just like I do. Please don't hang near me and my friends".

"Wouldn't dream of it".

"Why you little bi-"

"DANI! Hey sexy!" This was Dani's boyfriend, Austin.

"Austin! Hi babyyyyy!", Dani exclaimed as she turned around and started to swallow him!  
"Gross! Get a serious room! Ugh!", I exclaimed.

I wasn't expecting them to notice my comment but apparently Austin did. He broke away from Dani and came up to me saying, "So you're Dani's little freshie sister?" (Freshie-Freshmen)

"I would prefer if you would just not call me that", I replied.

"Ally don't be such a downer", Dani stated.

"Ally, eh?", Austin said, eyeing me up and down.

"Oh! I see Carrie! Be back soon!" Dani said as she ran out to her"friend".

"There's no way you're Dani's sister", Austin said while looking at me straight in the eyes. It was making me feel awkward.

"Why? Is it because I'm not as sexy and slutty looking as she is?", I asked annoyed.

"No. You're just too pretty to be her sister". Did he just say that?  
"What?", I asked him looking a bit weirded out.

"Yeah, and you have a much better body than her", he says with a wink.

"You pervert! Go creep on girls your own age!" Saying that, I left to find my friend Trish.

"I'm just a year older than you!", he called back as I walked away.

No luck in finding Trish so I just went to my first class. Biology. Ohhhh I hate science. There was a seating chart which sucked even more. Luckily, I sat next to decent people. My next class was Geometry. I wasn't too excited because I knew it would be mixed in with Freshmen and Sophomores. I just didn't expect a particular sophomore in this class. Austin. My sister's boyfriend who happened to have hit on me earlier this morning. I grabbed the desk in the back corner hoping someone that wasn't Austin, would sit next to me. Sadly, the world decided to curse me with this.

"What's up Als?", he said getting really close with my face.

"First off, don't call me that. My name is Ally for a reason. Second off, don't dare hit on my again".

"Aww, why not? I like to".

"You're going out with my sister. As much as I despise her, I wouldn't go behind her back and hook up with her boyfriend".

"You're a hard one". He stated.

"What?"

"You're sister is easy to flirt with. You're making it hard for me to-"

"Get in my pants?"  
"You're wearing shorts, actually".

"Just know this. I won't sleep with you, unless I love you. Okay?"

"So if you fall in love with me, I'll finally get to sleep with you?", he says winking.

"Don't get your hopes up, it will never happen."

"You won't be saying that for long", he states as he put his hand on my thigh. Slowly going upward. I gave him a death glare. I thought this would make him stop but he proved me wrong. His hand was about to touch my girl spot but I slapped his arm before he was able to.

"Stop". And he did. But his hand was still there.

"Just wanted a little fun", he says with a wink.

I rolled my eyes and silently thanked the teacher for entering at this moment. He finally removed his arms. That horny bastard.

The day ended and I went home. Alone. My stupid sister Dani, I swear. She told me to wait for her at the front of the school. I waited half an hour and she never came! I knew she set me up from the beginning. I got out my house keys and opened the door. Dani was here already because she had left her phone on the couch. I stormed up to her room ready to yell at her.

I opened her door an yelled, "DANI! HOW DARE YOU-EWW! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU WHORE?!"

Yup, I just came in to my sister having sex. With Austin. How great.


	2. Pinocchio

"I'll be back Austy", Dani said, as she got sheets to cover her down part. Okay, they weren't exactly having sex, but Austin was totally eating her out. Thankfully he just had his shirt off.

As she left to the bathroom to change, I said, "Dude. What the hell?! Why?!"

"I'm a teenage guy. I have hormones I can't control!"

"But why in my house?! And my sister!"

"For one, she's my girlfriend. For two, she's pretty hot", he said with a chuckle. I rolled my eyes about to leave, but he grabbed my arm and pinned me down on Dani's bed.

"But you're hotter". I could feel him removing one of his hands from mine, slowly going down to my waist.

"Get off me!"

"Wanna have a little fun, Als?", he smirked.

"I will NOT have sex with you! Not just because you're my sisters boyfriend, but also because I wouldn't ever sleep with you!"

"Is little freshie here afraid to lose her virginity?", he chuckled.

"Absolutely not".

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"Love".

"What?", he says as he starts to laugh and roll off me.

"Something you wouldn't know of", I say as I stand up.

He stopped laughing and looked at me. He kept staring at me for a minute straight, it was creeping me out.

"You're1`w``w`w being serious?", he asked.

"Yeah. If I'm gonna lose my virginity, it might as well be with someone special to me".

"So for me to have sex with you, is if you love me?"

"I thought we talked about this already in Geometry", I groaned.

"That's it!", he says jumping up on my sister's bed. He looked like a 5 year old getting the news he's going to Disneyland for the first time.

"What's it?", I ask.

"I'm going to make you fall in love with me!"

"Austin, don't even try".

"Oh, but I will. And when you finally fall for me, you'll be "Ally 'Not a Virgin' Dawson!"

"I'd like to see you try".

"Trust me", he says leaning down to get face to face with me. "I will".

"Bring it".

"Austttttttty!", Dani calls from out the door.

I push Austin to the side and stand up. I approach Dani and state, "If I ever, catch you again. I'll make sure to record it, put it on porn site, and make sure the whole school knows about it. Got it?"

As terrified as she felt, she replied, "Why can't you just tell mom instead?"

"Oh I will. AFTER, I put it on the porn site".

"You little brat!", she called out.

I walked out of the room and entered my own room. A room that is sex free. I reached for the back of my pocket to pull out my phone. I feet nothing in my back pocket. No phone. Nothing! I started panicking and looking all around the house for it. I reached the living room where I saw Austin watching TV. I really had no intentions to talk to Austin, but I really had intentions to use my phone so I had to ask him if he had seen it around the house.

"Austin, have you seen my phone?"

"Oh, you mean this blue iPhone?", he says as he pulled it out to show me it.

"Yes! Thank you, thank you! I owe you one!", I exclaim. I soon regretted saying that.

"You owe me one, huh?", he says raising his eyebrows up.

"I won't do anything sexual".

"Then I'm just going to have to keep this lovely iPhone".

"Austin, please!"

"Fine. I'll give it, but you have to do something for me".

"I told you already! I'm not doing anything sexual!"

"I want a kiss". I froze. Did he say a kiss? No way. He'd turn it into a steamy make-out kiss later.

"No way Austin!"

"Why not?"

"Because! Then you'll turn it into a hot, steamy kiss, and we'll both be into it and then our clothes will be off and soon enough, I won't be a virgin anymore!" Wow, that was tiring to say.

"Als".

"What?!"

"I was talking about a chocolate kiss? You know, the candy?"

Face palm. How embarrassing.

"But we could do your definition of a kiss", he says smirking.

"I'll be right back".

I ran upstairs and threw myself to my pillow and screamed in it. I'm such an embarrassment! He was doing that to tease me! I know it! I looked over to my desk and got one of my Hershey's Kiss chocolates. I went back downstairs to the living room. Only to find Dani and Austin making out.

"Seriously you guys!"

Austin pulled away from Dani and stood up. "Where's my kiss?"

"Your what Austin?!", Dani said.

"Chill out Dani, he meant the chocolate candy kiss", I said as I handed it to him.

"Thanks, be back. Gonna use the bathroom".

"Wait! But my-" Too late. He was already gone upstairs.

"I'm guessing no guy tried to hit on you today, huh Ally?"

"Oh trust me, I know one that definitely did".

"What day is it today Ally?"

"Wednesday. Why?"

"I'll have you know from now on that on Wednesdays, is our sex day".

"Gross!"

"So go hang out at Trish's house on Wednesdays. Just be home after 6".

"Mom really shouldn't leave us alone until 9:30"

"Trust me, you won't be saying that for long".

"Ally, I found your phone in the bathroom".

"Gimme that!" I grabbed my phone and went back up to my room. I drifted off to sleep. I was so tired even thought it was only 7:13 p.m.

Surprisingly, I woke up the next morning at 5:45. A little early, but I definitely had gotten enough sleep. BEEEEP! Thats was my phone. Who would text me this early in the morning?

Text:

_Unknown Number: Hey Gorgeous, be in your room in a few seconds(;_

Who was this? I was confused and scared. What if it was some psychotic serial killer who had broken into my house? I quickly got up from my bed and made my way to the door. As soon as I was about to lock it, someone entered.

"AH!", I yelled. My mouth was quickly covered and I heard the door close and lock.

"Shhh! You're gonna wake up your house!" Wait a minute. I know this voice.

"Austin?!"

"Hey Als", he said with a goofy grin.

"What are you doing here?! Weren't you suppose to leave YESTERDAY?!"

"I did. But then your sister begged me to come back so I did. I already showered and changed so don't worry".

"Please tell me you and my sister didn't do anything last night?"

"Other than making out and falling asleep, nope! But she snores really loud. It's annoying".

"Aren't you sleepy?"

"Yes, I am. Can I sleep on your bed?"  
"No!"

"Too bad, I'm already on it", he says as he jumps right into my blankets.

"Austin, I'm serious. Go sleep with Dani instead! Plus, if anyone finds me here with you, I will be grounded until I'm 18!"

"Please let me stay here! Dani snores too loud!"

"Ugh. Fine. Just no funny business, okay?"

"I guess so".

"Wait a minute, how did you get my number?"

"I had your phone yesterday, remember?", he said raising his eyebrows up.

"And now you have my number as a contact too!"

"You're lucky if I don't delete it".

I turned around to check the time. It was 5:53. Great, I'm here with Austin for another hour. When I turned back to face him, I noticed he was staring at my Disney movies. I had all of them, from Snow White to Wreck-It-Ralph.

He got up, and pulled out one of the movies. It was a boxed one for the VHS so I figured it was on of the really early Disney Movies from before the 90's. Yes, I still had a VHS.

"What are you doing?", I asked him a bit confused.

"I'm putting in the movie _Pinocchio_! I haven't watched this movie in forever! It was my favorite movie as a kid!", he says as he puts the cassette into VCR.

I smiled at him. It was honestly adorable how he got all excited about a Disney movie, and a classic one especially.

Half way into the movie, Austin decided to ask me,"Wouldn't it be weird to be the only puppet in the world that's actually alive?"

"Yeah it would. I would feel like I was possessed or something".

"Exactly! Glad you understand! Oh shush! This is my favorite song in the movie!"

_"No Strings On Me?"_

"Yes! It's awesome!", he said.

_I've got no strings to hold me back, to make me fret, or make me frown! _

_I had strings but I'm free, there are no strings on me!_

_Hi-Ho the me-ri-o! That's the only way to be!_

_I want the world to know, nothing ever worries me!_

_I got no strings so I have fun, I'm not tied up to anyone!_

_They've got strings, but you can see_

_"There are no strings on me!", _Austin and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and started laughing.

"Wow, I wouldn't have every thought you'd like a Disney movie".

"You're kidding right?! I have all Disney movies! Except I hide them somewhere where no one can find them in my room".

"So what you're saying is, you have a secret Disney obsession that no one but me knows about?"

"Pfft! Whaaaaaat? I never said that..."  
"Yeah, you did", I said smirking.

He finally gave in and said, "Okay fine! I like Disney movies! Please don't tell anyone!"

"It's okay, I won't tell anyone. I'm not that type of person".

He looked and me and smiled. I don't think I've ever seen him smile like this since we met. It was a genuine sweet smile. It was really cute. My thoughts were interrupted when Austin said, "Thanks Ally".

I smiled back at him, "No problem". Then he kept looking at me. Deep in my eyes. I wanted to look away, but I couldn't get myself to. It felt like forever ... until we heard a knock on the door.

"Ally can I come in?"

**Thank you to all who reviewed this story! I will try to update this daily if possible!**

**1) I do not own Pinocchio or any other Disney movies.**

**2) I do not own the song "No Strings On Me" by Pinocchio.**

**3) I do not own Austin&Ally. I only own the plot.**

**4)Please Review! Thanks!**


	3. Jake

We both looked at each other in fear and started panicking.

"Just a second, mom!", I said.

"That's your mom?! Where do I hide!?", Austin asked worried.

"Just go in the closet and don't make any noise!" He nodded and went to hide in my closet. I opened the door and my mom came in.

"Mom, what are you doing awake? It's only 6:30 in the morning".

"I know, but I came to check up on you. I heard a lot of noise from your room. And correct me if I'm wrong, but I swear I heard a guys voice".

"You're wrong, I was in here alone watching _Pinocchio_".

"Sorry, I just don't want you to be sneaking boys around from me. Same with your father. If he found any boy in this house without permission, he would slice up their-"

"OKAY. That's enough mom. You should go get some more rest before Tammi wakes up".

"You're right sweetie. I don't think I'll be waking up until after you're at school. Take care sweetie. I know you're much better than Dani. Don't go her way".

I nodded, "Thanks mom. love you, bye!" I said, pushing her out of my room. I closed and locked the door and let out a sigh of relief.

"You can come out of the closet now Austin", I said with a little laugh at my pun.

Out came a terrified looking Austin. "Austin, are you okay? You act like you've seen the grudge".

"If your dad ever catches me ... my penis ... will be sliced ... Ally I don't want my penis sliced in half!", he exclaims kneeling down and hugging my knees.

"Austin would you relax?! My dad wouldn't do that. It was just an expression. Plus, he wouldn't be able to catch you since he's always away on business trips".

"Really?", he says standing up.

"Yes really. Now go to Dani's room before she wakes up and suspects anything".

"What's the worst she would suspect?"

"Well for one, you're in my room with the door locked. She'd think we slept together".

"What's so bad about that?"

"You and I will NEVER sleep together!".

"Oh we will Ally".

"Get out".

"Soon".

DING-DONG! "I'm coming!", I yelled from the kitchen. I opened the door to find my best friend, Trish, standing outside.

"Hey Ally! Ready to go to school?", she asked.

"Yeah, just let me get my bag", I said.

"Okay, don't take too long! I have a friend waiting a block from here".

"I'm ready, let's go", I said as I closed my door. "So what's your friend's name?"

"His name is Jake. He's really cute, but not my type. He fits well with you".

"Woah, I haven't even met this guy yet. How can you assume he's my type of guy?"

"You'll see".

When we turned the block, I saw a really cute guy standing there. He has nice blue eyes and chocolate brown hair like mine. He was about Austin's height and had a well built body. Not too much, and not too little.

"You must be Ally", he said with a smile.

"Yeah, nice to meet you Jake", I responded nicely.

"Trish told me about you, but she never mentioned how pretty you looked". I blushed. Why do cute guys always make me blush?

"Enough flirting, let's get to school before we're late". Nice. Trish interrupted the moment. Just as expected.

It was the end of first period and I made my way to my Geometry class. I was going to have to face Austin which I really didn't want to. I bumped into someone on my way. Ouch. That hurt. I look to see who it was.

"Jake!"

"Hey Ally!", he said with a smile.

"What class are you going to?"

"Oh I have Algebra 1 with Mr. Lee. It's ahead of the Geometry classes. What about you?"

"Oh I have Geometry right now with Ms. Gordon".

"Really? I'll walk you to her class! It's on my way to mine anyways".

"Okay", I responded smiling.

"So you're taking Geometry as a freshmen?", he asked.

"Yeah, I had a A in math when we were getting our classes assigned. My counselor decided that Algebra 1 would be too easy for me, so she told me to take Geometry".

"Wow, smart and pretty, huh?", he said with a wink. He reminded me of someone.

_"No, you're just too pretty to be her sister"._

_"What?"_

_"Yeah, and you have a much better body", he said with a wink._

I shook my thoughts away and smiled shyly at Jake. "Thanks", I said. We stopped walking in front of my class and said our goodbyes. He got closer to me, looking in my eyes. Then he hugged me.

"Bye Ally, see you later".

"Bye Jake", I said and then entered my class.

I looked over to my seat. Austin wasn't here. I let out a sigh of relief then sat down.

"Hey Ally", I heard someone say behind me. I jumped and turned around.

"Austin, what the hell?!"

"Did I scare Miss freshie here?"

"I told you not to call me that Austin", I groaned then continued, "Look, if it's possible, don't talk to me until the period is over. I would like to know what I'm learning you know".

"Aww, is someone afraid to get an F on their test?"

"I don't know about you, but I have plans on passing this class", I stated as I took out a pencil from my bag.

"Oh real-", he was cut off by Ms. Gordon walking in the classroom.

"Students, I would like for you to get your desks and put them together with the person next to you. So for example, Miss, what's your name back there?", she asks pointing to me.  
"Ally", I responded.

"So for example, Ally will put her desk next to person on her left". Oh no. She meant Austin.

"Do it now please".

"So I guess we'll be closer now, huh Ally?", Austin says with wink. There's the wink again.

"Shut up".

Once the whole class was finished moving there desks together, Ms. Gordon began the first lesson of the year.

"I ask that you all please take notes on this, so you can study this for help on the test".

I put down my pencil on my desk, but it accidentally rolled to the floor in-between Austin and I. I reached down to grab it and I heard Austin chuckle.

"What?", I asked confused.

"Ally not here, not now", he said trying to control his laughter.

Confused, I looked down and realized the position we were in. Or at least the position I was in.

"Eww", I said quietly as I tried to get away from the blow-job position.

"You're disgusting Austin", I said.

"Says the girl that was trying to give me a blow-job", he said chuckling.

"I was not trying to give you a blo-", I was cut off by Austin's hand on my mouth.

"Miss Ally and blondie there in the back, see me after class". I could feel myself turn red. I looked around to see everyone snickering and whispering stuff about what I was about to say. Why me?

The bell rang and Austin was about to ditch the talk with Ms. Gordon, but I stopped him.

"Where are you going Austin?"

"Anywhere but here".

"No. You're staying and facing this with me. I wasn't the only one in trouble".

"But I have to get to my next class Ally!", he said whining.

"Since when did you care about getting to class?", I asked with a chuckle.

"Ally and blondie. Over here. Now", Ms. Gorgon said with a serious tone.

"Blondie has a name", Austin said in a annoyed tone.

"I have over 100 students a day, I don't have time to remember your name blondie".

"Austin. The name is Austin Moon. Got it? I suggest you learn it unless you want me to call you dude".

"Austin", I whispered to him.

"Don't speak to me like that. Ally, please go, I will talk to both of you after school. Right now, I need to speak with Austin".

I nodded and left. What the hell was up with Austin?

"Ally!" I heard Jake call me from behind.

"Hey Jake", I said with a smile.

"What are you doing standing here?", he asks.

"Oh, I'm just waiting for someone", I said.

"A friend?"

"I guess you can say that".

"You have nice, brown hair. Like the color chocolate", he said as he ran his hand through a piece of my hair.

We looked into each others eyes and I got lost in them. His beautiful blue, shiny eyes. I swear he started to lean in, and I'm sure I did to. I know I just met him, but I swear there was a connection between us. Suddenly door opened and Austin looked over at me. He looked at Jake and I, how close we were. We quickly pulled farther and I looked down.

I cleared my throat. "What happened Austin?", I asked.

"Nothing", he said. I noticed he was staring at Jake. He seemed ... angry?

"What do you mean nothing?", I asked confused.

"I'll just be going. See you later Ally", Jake said as he walked away.

"Austin, what do you mean nothing happened?", I asked him.

"Jesus, why do you want to be so involved in me now?"

"I'm just curious about what happened Austin".

"Yeah, well mind your own business".

"Austin why are you being such a dick!?"

"Why are you being an annoying little freshie?!"

I couldn't believe him. I had enough of his rudeness.

"Asshole", I said as I then stormed off.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I have a question that has to do with One Direction, if anyone could please help me!**

**-How old do you have to be to go to a concert on floor level alone? With no adults?**

**1)I don't own Austin&Ally. I only own the plot story.**

**2)Please review!**


	4. Austin The Jerk

I couldn't believe today! How dare Austin call me annoying! And a freshie!UGH! I angrily opened the front door and slammed the door closed.

"Careful! We don't want the door broken!" I hear Dani yell.

I threw my stuff to the floor and made my way to he kitchen for a cup of juice.

"What has you all pissed off?" Dani asks.

"You're stupid boyfriend does!", I yelled.  
"What about Austin?" She says in a serious tone.

**Austin's POV**

Who the hell was that guy?! What was he doing about to kiss Ally?! I swear, I could've just beaten him up at that moment! It was too early in the year to get suspended so that was a no. Ally was also acting like an annoying little freshie. What's it to her wanting to know what the teacher asked me? It's not like I asked her what she was doing with that guy! It's killing me! Who was that guy!?

As I was walking downstairs towards the kitchen where Dani was I couldn't help but wonder who the guy was. I heard a door slam and a book bag fall on the floor. Yup. Ally is here. I saw her walk into the kitchen and I went to sneak up behind her and Dani.

"What has you all pissed off?" Dani asks.

"You're stupid boyfriend does!" I yelled.  
"What about Austin?" She says in a serious tone.

"He's a total dick head! How could you date a stupid jerk like him!?" Ouch.

"What are you talking about Ally?!"

"Nothing." She says.

"Tell me!"

"Ask your asshole of a boyfriend." I heard footsteps coming toward the kitchen door. I stepped back a bit to make it look like I was walking there. She opens the door and looks up at me. She rolls her eyes at me and walks around me.  
"You don't have to be such a bitch about it." I say.

"I'm not being a bitch! You're the one that started it! I just asked you what happened with Ms. Gorgon and you just started acting like a dick towards me!"

Her expression quickly changed from anger to a worried expression.

"I forgot to go meet with Ms. Gorgon today! She's gonna get me in trouble and it's only been the second day of school! Ugh!"

"Hey, the world isn't just about you, I had to meet with her to, you know." I tell her.

"Why are you in my house?" She asks.

"You're sister said I'm invited here anytime."

"Do you HAVE to be here everyday?"

"If I want to, yes." I say.

"When you guys are no longer dating, you will no longer be able to be in this house. I will be so happy that day." She says in a serious tone.

"Who says we won't get married?" I say with a smirk.

She scoffs and says, "Dani and you won't last longer than 2 years."

"What if we do?"

"Doubt it."

"Is someone jealouuuus?" I say teasingly.

"Absolutely not."

I continue to tease her, "Come on. I can already picture me and Dani! At the altar saying our I do's".

"You really mean that Austin?", I hear Dani squeal. Shit. I didn't want her to hear it. I didn't actually mean it.

"Yeah, do you really mean it Austin?" Ally says with a smirk.  
"I- uh ... well, um, I was sort of just .."

"So you don't mean it?" Dani says as she puts on a sad face.

"It's far from now so-"

"ALLY WAS RIGHT! YOU ARE A DICK HEAD AND A STUPID JERK! WE'RE DONE!" Dani says as she storms off crying.

Did Dani just break up with me? I hear giggling coming from Ally.

"Well, I guess the day were me and Dani break up came sooner than expected." I said.

"Dani and I". Ally says correcting me.

"Whatever."

"She's over reacting but I guess that's how it's gonna be. Anyways Austin, I want to show you something." she says walking me to the front of her house.

"What did you want to show me?" I ask her.

"The door. Bye-bye Austin Moon." She says as she closes the door on me.

Wow. I was sad. Not heartbroken sad. I didn't know what kind of sad it was. To be honest, I wasn't really upset at the fact that I had been dumped. I actually felt upset that I couldn't go to that house anymore. The question is "Why?" Why was I upset over that?

**Ally's POV**

As I was heading towards my room, I had happened to pass by Dani's room. She was crying into her pillow. It's pretty stupid the way she broke up with Austin. I really didn't want to help her, I mean, she's a total bitch to me so why should I? At the same time she is my sister. Although we may practically hate each other, we'll always be there for each other. Or at least I will.

I lightly knock her door. "Hey Dani".

"What do you want?" She says through her pillow.

"I'm sorry you had to break up with Austin."

"He's such a jerk Ally. Why did I even go out with him?"

"Well you always told me he was hot, strong, cute, likes grown man stuff, has a big d-"

"Okay, I know why I went out with him. I'm so lost. I don't know what to do."

"Well I don't have the bets boy experience, but I do know you have to follow what your heart wants, but follow what your mind says at the same time."

"Follow my heart. Use brain for wisdom. Got it. Can you excuse me, I need to make a phone call."

"Okay."

I walk out of her room. Wow. Where did I get that wise quote from? I shake that thought out of my head and head towards my room. After about two hours (yeah, a lot of homework on the second day of school) of doing homework, I hear the front door open and then being closed after. Curious, I go down stairs to spy. I hide behind the living room wall to have a view of what's going on. Austin?! What the hell is he doing in my living room? I see Dani go in front of him.

"Are you sure about this?" Austin asks her.

She sits on his lap and starts making "cute" puppy faces on him. "Yes, Austy. Why wouldn't I be?"  
"You just broke up with me a little earlier. Why would you want to get back with me already and why should I take you back?"

"Because", she says whiles she plays with his hair. "I remember someone once said 'Follow what your heart wants, but follow what your mind says at the same time.'" Using my words and not even giving me credit? I see how it is.

"And my heart and mind both agree that I want you back. Please take me back baby."

Stupid Dani! That's not what I meant when I said that!

"No other girl will love you like I will." She says. She starts to lower her hand down towards Austin's crotch. Oh God! I turn around and do a little squeal. Thankfully, they didn't hear my squeal.

"Is Ally here?" Austin asks.

"Yeah, but she's upstairs doing homework, she won't come down anytime soon." She explains.  
"Go on then." I hear Austin says with a slight chuckle.  
Go on with what? What was he talking about? Again curious. I looked over again. I saw one of the most horrifying thing ever! My sister's head was facing downward. Her mouth was sucking Austin's part. I quickly stood up and went back upstairs. Why do they keep doing that?! In my house?! To get some payback, I acted as if I was coming downstairs. Just to interrupt their "moment".

"Dani who was at the door?" I ask, making my way to the living room.

"Shit." I hear her say as (I'm pretty sure) Austin zipped up his pants.

I get to the living room and make an annoyed expression. "What's he doing here?"

"Who? Oh! Austin? We made up! We're back together again!" She says smiling.

"Oh, cool." I said in an uninterested tone. "By the way Dani, you have white stuff around your mouth."

She gasps and wipes her mouth.

"I'm just kidding. Next time, do it anywhere but this damn house!"

They both look away in embarrassment.

"I'm gonna go shower so um, just hang around Austin." Dani says. Austin nods and Dani leaves upstairs. Austin and I sat on the couch and he turned the T.V. on and watched_ Full House_. Every once in a while Austin would chuckle at the jokes. Then the commercial break came and it was pretty quiet, until Austin broke the silence.  
"So, since you saw your sister blow me, I'm guessing-"

"No I did not see your penis." I say.

"So close." He says. "Can I copy your Geometry notes?"

"Fuck off." I tell him. I'm still really pissed at how he acted today.

"Are you still mad about what happened today after Geometry?"

"Yes."

"If I tell you what she said, would you stop being mad at me?" He asks.

"It's not that Austin! It's how you acted towards me!" I say raising up my voice. "I don't like being disrespected."

"I'm sorry Ally." He says. "I'm sorry for acting such a dick towards you. I really shouldn't have." He comes face to face towards me. I look away. "Hey, look at me." He says. "Please don't be mad at me anymore."

I sighed. "Fine. Don't ever let it happen again, okay?"

"Yes ma'am!" He says putting his arm in soldier position.

I giggled. I went to the kitchen to get myself a snack. I didn't notice I had started to quietly sing _"Love On Top" _by Beyonce.

_"Nothing's perfect, but it's worth it, after fighting through my tears."_

"Woah. I didn't know you could sing!"

I jumped, startled and turned around.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Austin. Of course.

"It's okay." I said.

"You have a nice singing voice Ally. Just not as good as mine." He says in a cocky joking way.

"You? You can sing?" I ask in disbelief.

"It's a side of me that not most people know of. You happen to be the rare ones that do!"

"I wanna hear you sing. Sing a song."

"If you insist." He says. "I'll just sing ONE little part of a song." He says. He clears his throat and sings, _"When you feel my heat, look into my eyes, it's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide. Don't get too close, it's dark inside, it's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide."_

I was shocked. He had a really nice voice.

"You have a pretty good voice." I say. "Just not as good as I do." I say jokingly.

"It's okay if you're in denial that I have a better singing voice than you do." He says. I playfully roll my eyes.

"Sing more." I blurt out. "You have a really talented voice."

"What if Dani comes in any minute and finds me singing?" He asks.

"So? What's so bad about her finding that out?" I asked confused.  
"She'll think I'm a soft, nice guy that sings and dances and plays instruments. I'll lose my badass image."

"If Dani loves you, as she says, don't you think she'll accept for who you truly are?"

"This is who I am. I just choose to keep some stuff hidden. Besides, my relationship with Dani has nothing to do with love. It's all about sex."

I roll my eyes. "Of course." It's a real shame he chooses to hide his fun child-like side.

He looks over at me and smirks. "And sooner or later you and I will be having it."

I walk over to the kitchen door and as I was about to leave I make one final comment.

"Not unless I love you."

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! **

**Someone asked if Ally was a virgin. The answer is yes, Ally is a virgin.**

**1)I do not own Austin&Ally. I only own the plot of the story.**

**2)I do not own the song Love On Top by Beyonce.**

**3)I do not own Demons by Imagine Dragons.**

**4)I do not own the Comedy T.V. show Full House.**

**5)Please review! **


	5. Secret Music Room

I went to sleep early that night. Maybe around eight, or eight thirty. I don't remember but it was pretty early. I woke up around 6:20. Thank God there was no Austin in my room this morning. Now I was just hoping Dani hadn't sneaked him in. I laid in bed for a few minutes just thinking about life. Then it crossed my mind about how Austin doesn't want many people to know about his talent. It's nothing to be ashamed about. At least I don't think it is. After a good ten minutes of thinking about that, I got up from bed to change. I got out some light blue skinny jeans with a T-Shirt. I added a hoodie so my T-Shirt wouldn't be noticeable. I grabbed my black and white converse from my closet and put them on. Next I tied my hair back in a really messy, but cute, pony tail. Yep, I'm ready for the school day. Thank God it was Friday already. (School started on Wednesday).

I went downstair to make myself a sandwich to eat. My little sister Tammi came running towards me.

"Guess what I found in your room?" She asks with a suspicious smile.

"What did you find?" I ask her annoyed. "And what were you doing in my room?!"

"I found this watch!" She says as she pulls it from her pocket.

That watch seemed so familiar. It was at the top of my head but I couldn't figure it out.

"You're walking alone to school today Ally. I have to go meet Austin at his house right now. Later." Dani says quickly leaving.

Austin! The watch belonged to Austin! I noticed it when he had jumped on my bed. I remember he left it on the counter next to my bed.

"Tammi. Can you please give me that watch and pretend you never found it in my room?" I politely ask her.

"If you take me this Saturday to the mall, then yes. If not, I'll make sure Dani knows about this." That evil little 6 year old brat.

"No! Anyone but Dani!" I beg.

"Mall Saturday? Deal or no deal?" She states.

I can not let Dani find out that Austin was in my room the other morning, so I gave in. "Deal. But I'm not spending more than 100 dollars on anything okay?"

"Perfect."

"Now give me the watch." I say.

"I'll give it to you AFTER you take my to the mall Saturday."

"Fine! Just please don't show Dani or mom!" I beg.

"You got my word." She simply says and walks away.

"Brat."

As I was walking towards the school, I hear someone call me name. I look back and find Jake jogging towards me. "Hey Ally, mind if I walk you to school?"

"No, I don't mind that at all." I said.

"So that guy you were talking to yesterday .."

"What guy?" I ask confused.

"The one with the blonde hair."

"Oh, Austin. What about him?" I asked him as we crossed the street to school.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

I chuckle slightly. "No, he's actually my sister's boyfriend. I see him at school and at home, so there's no way to escape him."

He laughs. "Well I'm glad he's not your boyfriend."  
"Why?" I ask.

"Because I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go on a date with me tomorrow night?" Oh my gosh. Jake just asked me out on a date.

"Sure, where at?" I ask, trying not to show how excited I was.

"Well that's for me to know, and you to find out." He says.

"Here's my number." I tell him as I write it down on a piece of paper. "Call me later and we'll see." I say.

"Okay, see you later Ally." He says.

I nod and smile while he goes to class.

At last, it was time to go to Geometry class again, where Austin is. I sighed as I reached the door of my classroom. I didn't see Jake on my way here so that was a bummer. I enter the classroom and take my seat. A few minutes later, Austin comes and sits next to me. He was about to say something until he saw Ms. Gorgon come our way. I tried not to look as scared as I looked on the inside.

"Miss Ally, and-"

"Austin." He says.

"Austin." She says in a bitter tone. "You didn't see me after school like I asked, so for that I will give you both detention to serve today after school."

"Yes Ms. Gorgon." I say politely.

"But it's Friday!"Austin whines.

"I don't care. I better see you both after school, unless you want Saturday school detention?"  
"No!" We both exclaim.

"Great. I'll be seeing you after school then." She says as the tardy bell rings. She begins to teach us the next lesson. Triangles. How fun. Notice the sarcasm.

"Well damn." I say as I cover my face disappointed in myself.

"What's wrong?" Austin asks.

I lift my head up again to face him. His face expression told me he was confused, but also concerned of me. "I got detention on the third day of school, Austin. The third!"

He leans back on his chair. "Yeah, well I'm not that thrilled about it either."

I groan. I take out a piece of graph paper and a pencil. I begin to copy what's on the board, so I can have them to study when we get our test. After writing down my notes, I place my pencil on my desk. Only to have it fall in between Austin and I again. _Oh my God_. I mentally slap myself. I have to stop doing that. Austin looks down to where the pencil fell, then looks back up at me and smirks.

"You gonna get that?" He says.

I glare at him. An idea pops to my head and I smile calmly at him. "Would you mind being a gentleman and getting that for me?" I ask politely.

He chuckles and says, "Ally, I'm not a gentleman as you can tell." I take that as a no.

"Quiet in the back!" We both turn back to face the front and stay quiet for the rest of the class. We both definitely do not want another detention.

As the final bell rang for the day, I made my way back to my Geometry class. I sighed and opened the door. To my surprise, Austin was already there. Seated in the front actually. Ms. Gorgon was checking homework on her desk. The detention was only about 45 minutes long, but the first 20 minutes were spent in pure silence. Awkward silence to be exact. It was like the silence when your whole car is quiet and without music.

"I'll be back, I need to go get some paper from the front office. No leaving this room and please, don't talk." she says.

The minute she closes the door was the minute Austin stood up. Annoyed, I ask, "What are you doing Austin? The first thing she says not to do is the first thing you do!"

"Relax Ally," he says. I roll my eyes. It stays quiet for a moment until he decided to grab my hand. "Come." He says.

He takes me out of the classroom, not letting go of my hand. I wasn't paying attention to where we were going. All that was on my mind was,_ he's holding my hand._ I felt some sort of weird, but nice, feeling. As much as I wanted to let go of his hand, I didn't want that feeling to go away. I looked to see where we were to get my mind off what I felt. I had no idea where Austin had just taken me.  
We were in a closet that had mops, brooms, and windex bottles. We were in the janitor's closet.

"What the hell are we doing in the janitor's closet Austin?!" I say.

"Just wait." He says. He lets go of my hand, taking away that feeling I had. He opens up a staircase connected to the ceiling. He grabs my hand again and leads me up the stairs. I take my hand away and say, "I'm not going up there Austin!"

He rolls his eyes. "Seriously Ally, relax. It's nothing bad. Now come on." He says as he grabs my hand again. Hesitantly, I continue to walk up the stairs with him.

"TA-DA!" Austin exclaims.

"Woah." That was all I could say. It was a room the size of five classrooms! It was painted blue with white and in the front it said "Music Room". There was a bunch of guitars, drums, and all these other instruments!  
"You like it?" He asks.

"I love it!" I say as I kept admiring this room. "How did you find it?" I ask.

"Well..", he begins to say. He goes over to the piano and presses a few random keys. "My parents came to this same high school when they were our age. My dad said that this school was filled with music. As in the majority that came here was into music. Wether it was Rap, R&B, Country, anything really. His dad, who is my grandfather was actually the principal of the school."  
"Is he still the principal?" I ask as I take a seat on the piano bench.  
"No, he died a few years ago." He looks down sadly.

I take his hand for comfort and give him a sad smile. He returns the smile and continues. "Anyways, one day my grandpa gave permission for my dad and a few of his friends to make this room their own music room. So they did as you can see."

There was still a question bothering me that I wanted to ask, but I wasn't sure if he would know the answer to it. I asked anyway. "If this school use to be really into music, what happened?"

He shrugs. "My dad said that once his younger brother came here, everyone was all into sports, so I don't really have an idea of what happened."

"The school isn't even into sports much either now."

"I know, it's into sex and 16 and pregnant." He laughs. I roll my eyes and giggle. That was kind of true to be honest. I go out to the window and look at the sight. It was the whole school! You could even see my neighborhood from here! I look around the school campus and my eyes land on Ms. Gorgon coming from outside the office. My eyes widen and I quickly walk towards Austin. "Ms. Gorgon is on her way back!"

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone! **

**1)I do not own Austin&Ally. I only own the plot of the story.**

**2)Please review!**


End file.
